


Posesividad

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [23]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quiere pasar su vida con Peter, no solo como amigos... una pena que cierto mercenario se haya interpuesto en su camino.</p>
<p>O de como Harry y Wade son unos bastardos posesivos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posesividad

El viento soplaba con fuerza y despeinaba su ya rebelde cabello. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras intentaba arreglarlo cuando de repente un brazo rodeó su cintura y lo hizo apoyarse en el fuerte pecho de su compañero. El aroma de la costosa colonia llegó a su nariz y no pudo evitar respirar con más fuerza.

 

-Tienes buen gusto en perfumes Harry- se separó lo suficiente para ver a su amigo a los ojos- no cabe duda de por qué tienes tanto éxito con las chicas

-¿Estás insinuando que mis poderes de seducción se reducen a una mera colonia?

-Y a tu dinero… si, definitivamente- una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la falsa molestia en el rostro de joven Osborn.

-Eres un pésimo amigo Peter Parker- soltó al chico y le dio la espalda- ¿cómo es que te dejo estar conmigo?

\- No lo sé… quizá porque hago tu tarea de biología, química, física… ¡ah! y la de matemáticas… Admítelo Harry Osborn… yo soy el que tiene que aguantarte

-¡Tu pequeño tonto!

Se dio la vuelta con velocidad impresionante y sin pensarlo, se arrojó a brazos del oji café. Sintió como Peter lo atrapaba con facilidad mientras se quejaba de lo pesado que estaba, provocando que una franca risa escapara de sus labios. Escondió su rostro en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro del otro chico, aspirando su aroma, rozando sus labios contra esa suave piel; deseando quedarse así por siempre.

Desafortunadamente, la vida parecía tener otros planes. El celular del más jóven empezó a sonar con una tonada demasiado empalagosa, provocando que Peter lo soltara y atendiera la llamada. Por un instante deseó tomar el aparato entre sus manos y arrojarlo lo más lejos posible, romperlo, hacerlo añicos; no dejar nada de él. Observó como el castaño se alejaba unos pasos, al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo aparecían en su rostro.

-Sí, yo también Wade…

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños ante aquellas palabras. Por supuesto, tenía que ser ese idiota de Wilson, siempre era él. Desvió la mirada y la fijó en ningún punto en particular, tratando de calmarse. ¿Qué le veía Peter a ese tipo? Según sus propias palabras, no era apuesto de la manera “convencional”, estaba un poco loco y tenía muchos miles de defectos; y aun así… aún así, se sonrojaba cada vez que recibía un mensaje o una llamada de él; sus ojos brillaban de manera especial cada vez que decía su nombre y suspiraba con ensoñación cada que veía ese simple y barato llavero del Capitán América que Wilson le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Pateó el suelo y miró de soslayo al castaño, quien seguía enfrascado en su conversación. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Un momento Peter era solo suyo y al siguiente un estúpido aparecía y se lo arrebataba como si nada. Cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras se recordaba que el único culpable era él, si tan solo hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes… Ahora solo le quedaba conformarse con ser su mejor amigo y esperar a que esa ridícula relación se terminara. Porque para él, eso era el noviazgo entre Peter y Wilson, algo tonto y sin futuro, un simple capricho, conocía al castaño perfectamente y sabía que tarde o temprano se cansaría de alguien tan imperfecto como Wade. Y cuando eso pasara, él estaría ahí, con los brazos abiertos, para tomar a SU Peter.

-Lo siento Harry- la voz de su mejor amigo los sacó de semejantes pensamientos- debo irme

-¿Wade?- preguntó con una divertida sonrisa, ocultando su molestia.

-Algo así…- el chico se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca y soltó una risita nerviosa-… digamos que trató de hacer galletas y… terminó por incendiar mi cocina.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Jejejeje, él esta bien… pero debo regresar a casa a limpiar el desastre- al ver que el otro chico fruncía el ceño se apuró a agregar- él dijo que se encargaría de arreglar todo. Pero ya sabes como es… no puedo arriesgarme a que me deje sin casa jajajaja

-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?- ofreció con un encogimiento de hombros, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pese a que sentía unas enormes ganas de echarse al chico sobre los hombros y llevarselo a su casa, lejos del accidente andante que era Wilson

-No es necesario, con Wade me basta y sobra. Solo debo asegurarme que no se haga el tonto y limpie lo que hizo.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos déjame llevarte a tu apartamento

-Si sigues así, pronto serás mi chofer privado~- se burló el otro

-Sigue soñando Peter…

__________________________________

[¿Cómo convertimos una receta de galletas de chocolate en una bomba molotov? ]

<Estoy seguro que nos equivocamos en el paso tres>

-El paso tres era agregar leche a la harina…

[Apuesto mi color a que fue a la hora de poner el horno a 1000°C ]

<Pero era una idea genial, así las galletas estarían en 5 minutos>

-Es la última vez que te hago caso caja amarilla

[¡¡¡Es lo que vengo diciendo desde el comienzo de los tiempos!!!]

<Ustedes son muy malos sniff>

El rugido de un motor detuvo su pequeña discusión y le hizo correr a la ventana. Recorrió un poco la cortina justo a tiempo para ver como un Cavalier plateado se estacionaba en la acera, juso frente a la puerta del edificio. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio salir del auto a dos castaños; uno portando un elegante traje azul marino, y el otro con unos simples jeans y una playera roja.

Apretó la quijada con fuerza ante el abrazo que Osborn le daba a SU querido Petey, quien le daba palmadas en la espalda y soltaba pequeñas carcajadas. De repente, el mayor de los chicos acercó su rostro al oído del otro y, con una enorme sonrisa, susurró un par de palabras que hicieron sonrojar al menor.

[Esta más que muerto]

<Je, parece que vamos a estrenar ese par de katanas que Petey nos regaló en Navidad>

Wade se mantuvo en silencio, cerrando los puños con fuerza y respirando violentamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niño bonito a hacer sonrojar a SU Petey? Nadie, además de él (y tía May, claro está) podía teñir de rojo esas adorables mejillas, nadie tenía derecho a acercarse tanto al cuerpo de su querido Spidey, si no era con intenciones amistosas. Y por supuesto que Harry Osborn no tenía ese tipo de intenciones, oh no, el muy maldito quería a Peter solo para él. Lo había descubierto la primera vez que vio al castaño junto al heredero de industrias Oscorp, una de esas tardes aburridas en las que decidió seguir a Petey por mera diversión (de acuerdo, era un verdadero acosador, pero el menor nunca se había quejado… mucho ).

La forma en que lo miraba, como buscaba una excusa para tocarlo, para estar cerca de él cada maldito minuto que podía; muchas veces le había hecho la observación a su baby boy de lo “raro” que se comportaba el tipo ese cuando estaba a su lado. Pero para su mala suerte, el castaño siempre le respondía que estaba imaginándose cosas, que “Harry” lo trataba como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y que debía bajarle un poco a sus celos. ¿Celoso él de un debilucho como Osborn? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! Wade Winston Wilson era mucho mejor que ese riquillo de cuarta, por mucho.

<Excepto en el aspecto.. físico>

[¿De que hablas? Tenemos más masa muscular que ese enclenque]

<¬¬ me refiero al aspecto estético, él no se ve como si Hulk lo hubiera masticado, escupido y vuelto a masticar>

[¬¬ no estas ayudando a nuestra autoestima]

<Solo señalo lo evidente… además, él es rico>

[Nosotros también]

-Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo… cuando tenemos trabajo…

<Además, él hace dinero de manera LEGAL>

[¿Sabes qué? Te voy a apagar]

<Tu no tienes poder sobre mifpfp…>

-¿Todo bien chicos?

[Perfecto como tocino]

El sonido de una llaves cortó su charla y, olvidándose de su “pequeño” exabrupto, salió disparado a la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse.

-¡¡Petey!! ¡¡Baby boy!! ¡¡Dulce cosita!!

-Definitivamente debemos hablar de esos sobrenombres- el menor apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta tras él antes de que un muy feliz mercenario se colgara de su cuello.

-Calla, se que amas que te llame así

El chico solo rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, apretando al mayor contra su cuerpo y dejando que éste le diera pequeños besitos por todo el rostro. Una sensación muy agradable recorrió su cuerpo cuando el ojiazul le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello al tiempo que sus callosas manos se colaban por debajo de su playera y acariciaban su espalda. Pero entonces el aroma a quemado llegó por fin a su nariz y recordó porqué había regresado antes.

-Wade… mi querido Wade- se separó un poco y apretó una de las mejillas del asesino- ¿cómo hiciste para quemar nuestra cocina?- jaló con cierta fuerza la piel entre sus dedos, provocando  un par de lagrimitas en su amante

-P-petey… fue un accidente… lo juro…- intentó separarse del menor, pero este lo tenía bien sujeto- sabes que nunca arruinaría algo tuyo a propósito

-Nuestro…- corrigió el castaño. Al ver la confusión en los ojos del otro, agregó- ya te he dicho que lo que hay en este apartamento es de ambos… nuestro…

Wade entrecerró los ojos, y a pesar de que el joven superhéroe seguía jalando su mejilla, soltó una clara y feliz carcajada. Osborn podía hacer todo lo que quisiera para alejarlo de Peter, podía ser un completo imbécil pedante, intentar por cualquier medio posible quedarse con el castaño. Pero al final, de nada serviría si no eran uno, si no podían ser un nuestro, en vez de un mío. Él lo entendía, y solo por eso, tenía una gran ventaja.

-Deja de reír y lleva tu trasero a la cocina, vamos a limpiar de una vez…

-Claro, claro, baby boy- se deshizo del agarre en su mejilla y susurró sobre los labios del oji avellana, antes de besarlo- eres solo mió Peter Parker…

Aunque su descubrimiento no borraría el hecho de que seguiría siendo un bastardo posesivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Que puedo decir, siempre he creido que Harry siente algo más por Petey pay :D


End file.
